1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupling device for coupling a mattress to a mattress base, comprising a lower coupling element, which can be attached to the mattress base, and an upper coupling element, which can be attached to the mattress, which lower coupling element and upper coupling element can be mechanically coupled to one another.
2. Description of Related Art
A coupling of this type between mattress and mattress base is disclosed in NL-A-6,913,442. The advantage is that the mattress is held in place with respect to the mattress base. This is particularly important in the case of mattresses which have an adjustable head and/or foot end. With mattresses of this type, a mattress which is lying loose on the base can easily shift, whilst it also follows the movements of the mattress base less